


Neko Atsume

by dalida



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalida/pseuds/dalida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, look at my kitty!"</p><p>Based on a prompt I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko Atsume

"Hey, look at my kitty!"

Sara blinked and looked around upon hearing an excited voice from the neighbouring stall. A small hand with short painted fingernails shot out from under the stall wall and a bright pink iPhone was outstretched towards her.

“I just got a new kitty on Neko Atsume. It’s so cute, look.” The hand wiggled the phone at her.

Sara took it wordlessly. She saw a game with a number of animated cats on the screen.

“I can’t believe how many new cats are visiting now that I switched to Frisky Bits,” the stranger continued. "I mean, Thrifty Bits are always reliable and the more cost-effective option, but it takes variety to get some of the rarer cats to visit."

She clicked on one of the cats when a banner popped up: a message from someone named Caitlin. She hastily closed it and went back to the game.

"Don’t make the mistake I made of putting out sashimi all the time, though. Just because it’s more expensive, doesn’t mean all the cats prefer it."

Sara hummed noncommittally.

"I saw a chart on Tumblr with the food and toy combinations you need to get each cat to visit, but I can’t remember all of them."

The hand shot out again, making grabby motions, and Sara passed the phone back.

“Marshmallow’s my favourite, though. He’s easy, but so cute!"

“Yeah,” Sara responded.

"I wish I had a cat,” the stranger sighed.

“Sorry, I kind of need to talk when I tinkle to cover the sound of, you know, tinkling. That’s a weird word. Tinkle. It’s kinda onomatopoeic. Tinkle tinkle tinkle."

Sara's shoulders shook as she struggled not to laugh audibly.

She heard a zipper being done up and the flushing of the toilet next door, followed by the creak of a stall door opening.

She could see a pair of black stiletto heels crossing the room from the gap under her door.

“Cait?"

She, too, stood and zipped her jeans, reaching behind her to flush the toilet.

"Caitlin?"

Sara closed her eyes momentarily and opened the door, stepping out. She was faced with an alarmed short blonde woman standing on the other side. Her blue eyes widened comically behind her black-rimmed glasses.

“You’re not Caitlin,” she said.

“No,” Sara smiled slowly.

“I thought you were Caitlin."

“I gathered."

“I’m so sorry. I am mortified. Oh my god, you probably thought I was making a pass at you."

“I wouldn’t have minded if you were. Honestly, I only sat there for so long because your rambling was so cute."

“Umm, I - Uh.."

"I have a kitty, by the way. You’re welcome to come over and see her,” Sara winked.

“Was that an innuendo, or do you actually have a cat? Cause, you know, I have one too. A pussy, I mean. Not a cat. Obviously. Ugh sorry, forget I said that." She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head rapidly, sending her ponytail swinging around her face. 

“Relax, cutie,” Sara laughed, “I meant an actual cat. Her name’s Mimi. She’s got a mangled ear and she’s a little scruffy, but very sweet."

The girl smiled at her.

"I’m Sara."

“Felicity,” she replied, offering her hand before taking it back quickly and turning away. “Sorry, I should wash my hands first.”

Sara laughed again, stepping towards the sink next to Felicity and washing her own hands.

She eyed Felicity’s colourful dress, pointed heels, and high ponytail. A black leather tote bag with a laptop sticking out was set on the counter beside her.

“Do you work here, Felicity?” she asked.

“Yeah, in the IT department. I just started, actually. What about you?"

“I’m here to see a friend."

They moved to the hand dryers, and Felicity’s face scrunched up adorably when the force from the dryer sent droplets of water flying towards them.

“Oh. Well, I just got back from my lunch break. I should probably go."

“Okay,” Sara smiled and offered her hand. "Well, I hope to see you around.”

Felicity took it gently. Her hands were so small and soft, and her smile a little shy but genuine. She averted her eyes, biting her lower lip, before meeting Sara’s gaze.

“I’d like that."


End file.
